Are you OKei?
by Fingolfia
Summary: See, this is why you don't break mirrors. This is a random fic about Kei and he goes through an amazing run of bad luck involving hair dye, leprechauns, hamsters and trees. Read and enjoy. Mwahahahahaha!
1. Chapter 1

Ummmmmmmm… Are you OKei?

Chapter1 And then the leprechaun came

Lol this is another fic by my insane friend. She describes her mind as the mind that goes tick tick tick tick BOOM! Is it just me or are most of my fics collaborations with her. Let me see, no it's not just me. Oh damn. Can I just make it clear, I actually write lots more stories than her, I'm just lazy and don't type them up. Also, I'm a frog, and webbed hands play havoc with the keyboard.

The boy's long flaxen hair flopped forward over one golden eye. Brushing it aside, he noticed something reflected in the computer screen. He quickly whipped a pocket mirror out of his bag and gasped, there was a large spot on his chin. Kei hurled the mirror to one side and it shattered. Out of no-where a leprechaun appeared on the edge of his desk.

He was only a few inches tall and dressed in a bright green jacket and black leggings. Red hair stuck out from under his cap, which had a four leaf clover sticking out from the wide band that circled the brim. He wore a large belt with a gold belt that glimmered like a daffodil.

"Oh dear dear dear dear dear." The leprechaun tutted in an Indian accent. "That'll be seven years bad luck."

"I don't believe in leprechauns. I must be dreaming." Kei replied. "Anyway, aren't you meant to be Irish?"

"Sorry, I was a genie yesterday. Is this better?" The leprechaun answered, hurriedly changing his accent. "It's a tough job and it's not nice to point out others mistakes. I grant a wish a day, and the pay's terrible."

The leprechaun pulled his hair, not viciously but hard enough to hurt.

"Besides, lady, I'm real enough! But, I'm a huge fan of yours. If you give me a key ring, a plushie and a signed photo of you I'll not only forgive you, I'll shorten the bad luck to seven days."

'Better be safe than sorry' thought Kei, and handed them over from a large draw full of them, wisely choosing to ignore the mistake of his gender.

"Right laddie. Seven days bad luck heading your way." And with that he disappeared with a click, a fizz, a large puff of smoke and a bright green hamster.

"Right…" said Kei, looking at the hamster, which started blowing luminous pink bubbles from its nostrils. "I shall name you bubbles."

And then the hamster gave a sigh and exploded with a magical pop and a long 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' into a vast amount of yet more bubbles.

"Hmm." Said Kei, raising one eyebrow. "Now that was… different"

OKei, that's the first chappie up. I'm really a bit worried about what my friend thinks about, as my fanfics (that I don't type up. I promise I will start typing one soon.) are inspired by stuff I think of in spare time (or geography. Basically whenever there's nothing better to do. The next chap will be on the net soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first day

Oh yeah! Hacked Fingolfia's account so I can update MY story! Lol! WARNING: The next chapter may be unsuitable for those people with a computer allergy, if you do have a computer allergy; then why in the world are you reading this on a computer? YAY! The following chapter contains trees, wasps and Pikachu… for some very strange reason…

The next morning, Kei decided to fly to Himeno Awayuki's house, to tell the other leafe knights what had happened. He set off, out the window (doors are soooooo impractical these days), and took the short cut through the woods, straight into a tree. It wasn't just any tree. It was a gorgeous old oak tree, with green leaves and a honeycomb mass of paper; a wasp nest. Kei slid (in that very cartoony way that so many cartoons do) down the trunk and flopped at the bottom. Tangled in leaves, twigs and tree roots. Also, he had swallowed the piece of chewing gum that he was chewing.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooowwww" he groaned, pulling himself up from the ground and flying to a thick branch just above his head. There he sat, combing twigs and leaves from his beautiful golden hair.

Kei looked down and saw the strangest sight; a group of young people, the one in the front looked oddly familiar… He wore red and had strange zigzagged lines below his eyes, which were wide and different to normal eyes. The cap on his head had green markings and a large white stripe down the middle. Upon hi shoulder sat a small rabbit like creature, yellow in colour. This 'rabbit' spoke. They sounded to be words of great wisdom to Kei, and he listened intently.

"Pika Pika? Pika pi? Pi pikachu"… Hang on. Back up a minute. Kei speaks Pokemon? No we've seen everything… All right. Maybe hyperactivity isn't such a good thing… No. I was wrong. It's GREAT! Anyway…

Kei looked confused for a second. Then shouted down to the group.

" Hey you! This is Pretear, you're in the wrong Manga production! You want to head left at the cross road and take the ferry to Battle city. There you will find a nice guy called Seto Kaiba…"

A bunch of random fan girl cheerleaders appeared from no where,

"Mr C.E.O of Kaiba Corporation" They chorused, then disappeared.

"Yes, well, ask him to give you a lift to the digital world. Find Taichi Kamiya and ask him to point you in the right direction. You'll find your way back to Hoenn in no time!"

Ash Ketchum looked up a Kei. Then disappeared. Closely followed by Brock and Misty.

" Wha…" Kei said.

A leprechaun appeared next to him.

"Hey laddie! This be the wood of illusions! You been watching too much of the tele box!" and with that, he disappeared, with a crack, a fizz and another green, bubble blowing hamster.

"Oh don't you go exploding…" Kei warned

True to its rare species, the hamster exploded, this time in a load of green slime, which splattered Kei.

"Damn! That's my best Leafe knight outfit!" He shouted. Kei lifted some slime to his nose, to his great surprise, it smelt like blueberry!

He sneezed and fell backwards onto the ground, a tangle of arms and legs.

"Damn hay fever!" he cursed, picking himself up and brushing the dirt off his clothes. Kei decided to walk to the Awayuki mansion, so to avoid any more trouble with trees. He didn't, however, realise that he was completely lost. 5 hours of trekking later, and he realised.

"WHERE AM I?" he cried in despair. A wasp flew over to him.

"Not that. Anything but that. I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS LEPRECHAUN! Please no. PLEASE! NO!" For you see, Kei has and allergy to insect bites and stings.

The wasp landed on Kei's nose, and stung him. Kei blinked twice, his nose swelling up to thrice its normal size, then fainted.

He woke to the sound of familiar voices. He looked up; Sasame and Goh were standing over him, a look of worry on their faces.

"Ummm, are you ok Kei?" Goh asked, politely ignoring Kei's giant nose.

"Yebth" Kei replied (It's very difficult to speak with a nose that huge and swollen.)

"Man, you do look funny!" Goh laughed. Sasame with him. Kei looked down. All he could see was his giant nose.

"Bi bose…" he whispered. Goh handed him a mirror.

Kei looked, and fainted.

There! Hope you liked it! Will write the next chapter very soon!


End file.
